


Eternal (IwaiOi)

by MyEyesAreSweatingNotCrying



Series: My Haikyuu ships stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Week, I miss Aoba Johsai :’), Im a sad bitch, M/M, Mattsun and Makki being dorks, Past Aoba Johsai, Past Seijoh team, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Team Reunion, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEyesAreSweatingNotCrying/pseuds/MyEyesAreSweatingNotCrying
Summary: Our type of friendship is forever. No matter what could happen, we will always find a way back to each other. However, Love is like an Endless abyss:Once you take the first step into love, you’ll fall endlessly in love with the person who caught your heart. But it’s hard to get back out of the abyss when I realised that you’ll no longer be by my side anymore..
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: My Haikyuu ships stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218011





	Eternal (IwaiOi)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is set in the Haikyuu Time Skip AU, and I have not read the Manga yet, so if I get anything wrong in this story, please correct me. Thank you :)
> 
> Another note: This is somewhat based off a song by a band: ‘Eternal’ by Roadtrip
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You’ll be that one annoying guy who chases Volleyball forever. But keep going without a second thought.

I couldn’t be prouder to have you as a partner, and you’re the absolute best setter!

Even if we end up on different teams, those fact will never change.

But I’m still going to kick your ass and defeat you.”

“Bring it on.”

Yeah... what happened to the Rivalry promise that we made back then?

The ticking sounds of the clock, pinned up high on the wall, clicked in through the dead silence of the room I laid upon in. The mattress underneath me stood still, feeling the coldness take over the empty spots. My arms were spread out across the covers, as my legs hung off the edge, my feet just barely touching the ground underneath.

The room was filled with no colour, only dull and gloom surrounded the presence around me. Faint Moonlight rays was masked behind two closed cream coloured curtains, shedding off most of the light in the room. My eyes stayed glued to the white coloured wall above me, no emotion could be detected inside of them.

It seemed as though the amount of times I shedded my tears, I lost all my feelings that I once felt inside of my body. The pain continued to wedge a space into my heart. It hurt to even feel a single heartbeat, if it wasn’t beating for him. I know that I should’ve moved on from him by now, but even if it’s been about 4 months already, my days still feel the same: gloomy, endless, and meaningless.

My appearance didn’t look the best too: my usual, spiked up hedgehog like hair was ruffled up, flattened out, with about a handful of split ends. Heavy, visible eye bags shaped the bottom of my eyelids, as it complimented and made my puffy, swollen red eyes stand out. My Muscular figure was starting to die out, with each somber day that passed by. I had no more energy or motivation to go out anywhere anymore. The sunset, which I would spend countless hours gazing upon at, no longer gave me the comforting feeling as before. 

My clothes were a dreary drab, matching along with my current appearance. The light grey shirt I had on was painted with stains of all sorts. Some parts had salty fallen tears that dried up over time. The back shorts were pretty loose, and reached up to around where my knees were. Not my best look really, but who was going to come in to see me anyways?

The door of the bedroom was always wide open, with the door gently swinging side to side in a awkwardly slow pace by the wind. Usually, I would have a shit load of visitors and friends come by into my house. Well, more so, Makki and Mattsun would just arrive, uninvited, and instantly barge into the bedroom without giving me a warning that they would be coming over. Sometimes interrupting me and him when we would just hang out and chill in the room. A small laugh choked out from my mouth

Yeah, those were the days

Heck, if I’m being honest, I really do miss those two idiots barging into the house, uninvited. Yeah, I really do miss the old team..

Nowadays, it’s been quiet. Empty. Desolated. I no longer had visitors or friends over. Well, not like I really did keep in touch with my friends at all, throughout these times.. I lost contact with them a while ago, not wanting them to worry about me anymore. I wanted them to live their own lives, without having them to worry about mine. Although, It doesn’t feel the same now, when I realised that he wasn’t around. A gap in my heart, that was once filled with my love for him, was now filled up with a striking heartache. But deep down inside of me, the flame of my love for him still burns. Even during the coldest of times. But, just why.. why couldn’t I forget about him?

Oikawa

The name... it felt like it’s been so long since I last heard the name.. yet, I still miss him. Very much. I still had a clear image of what he looked like imprinted inside of my mind: from his smooth, clear skin that shines underneath the rays of sunlight, to his silky chestnut brown hair that gently wafers in the wind, to the sparkling twinkle in his eyes, when he stares at me with a loving gaze, to just everything about him... yeah. I just only know that my heart will forever beat for him, and him only.. 

Caught up in my sudden, rapid train of thoughts, I almost didn’t realise the sudden loud ringing of the doorbell just down across the hallway from the bedroom. I groaned quietly to myself. Thoughts of ‘No motivation of getting up to go see who was ringing the doorbell’ ran through my head, as I continued to let my emotionless, sunken eyes stare up at the ceiling high above me. The constant ringing repeated numerous times, echoing down the hollow, empty hallway. 

Who could be ringing at a time like this? And why would anyone be ringing at a time like this? 

Using up the remainder of my strength, both my arms slid along the crinkled covers beneath me, colliding to my sides, as I pushed my upper half up out of bed, with the help of my arms. I momentarily took a moment to stare at the emptiness of the wall in front of me, before a heavy, deep sigh slipped out of my mouth. 

I pushed up my lower half off of the bed, hearing it squeak, from the springs. As I dragged my body over to my closest, changing into a clean white shirt, and a pair of black sweatpants. Holding out the dirty outfit in my hands, I threw it over my shoulder, which I hoped landed onto the bed, that was opposite to my closet on the other side of the room. I didn’t bother to look back behind me, to see if it laid deserted on the floor, because I had a feeling that I’ll be jumping right back into bed, alone with my thoughts

I dragged my feet along the hollow, dimmed lit hallway, my shoulders were hunched over, my back in an arch shape at the upper half, as a painful crack of my neck lightened up the quietness of the hallway, blending in with the song of night: the trees along my neighbourhood street began to rustle in fear, with the heavy, whistling winds brushing past them back and forth. Chirps of crickets hidden in the grass, along with creaks of rusty fences from next door joined in on the Outdoor symphony 

By the time I had arrived right at the front door, the constant door bell ringing had came to a stop. “Huh..?” I muttered to myself. Was this just one of those Ding Dong ditch pranks played by kids from across the neighbourhoods? I silently but quickly combed my untamed hair with my hair, combing it from the front and pushing it back, as my other hand reached for the silver door knob attached to the polished, wooden oak door, turning it. I pulled the door in a swift movement, as I let my hand slipped out from my hair, and down to my side. 

A whistling gush of wind blew in front of me, pushing back the edges of my hair over my head. I squinted my eyes a little, as the gleaming Moonlight glistened out the darkness inside of my house. Once the wind had died down, my eyes widened as I peeked my head out from the door frame, looking side to side to see who was trying to play a prank on me. But, the front of my house was completely deserted. No one was seen in sight of where I was standing. I felt myself look down onto the front door step of my house, to find a white sealed envelope laying lifelessly on the solid floor. It didn’t have a stamp on the corner, but it was written clearly on the front that it was addressed to me.

I bent my knees, and reached my hand over to grab the envelope from the floor, before standing back up. I held it tightly in my hand, letting my fingertips softly run along the white, smooth paper, as I took a moment or two to look at it, weighing out the pros and cons of opening up the letter in my hand. In the end, I turned the envelope around, and began to peel off the back seal of the envelope, hearing a low, soft peeling ASMR sound from it. Once it was peeled right off, I dug my fingers inside of it, and pulled out a small note from it. It read : 

_ ‘Come to the place where we saw each other last, at our High school match.’ _

“Now, who the heck would even send me a letter at around night time?” I asked myself, reading over the note in hand. The handwriting looked familiar, yet nothing clicked into my mind, the more I stared at the handwriting. Looking upwards from the note, the outside was still light out, with slight flickering lamp lights switching on and off every 5 minutes or so. Placing the envelope and note down on top of an empty space on top of the shoe cabinet, I slipped on a pair of runners, grabbed along the envelope in hand, and walked out of the door, closing it behind me

Call me crazy for even following what a mysterious and suspicious envelope is telling me to do, but I have to know who wrote this note. I’m not trying to play games here. I’m just trying to find out who tf this is, and then, I’m going straight back home. Walking along the concrete sidewalk, that was visible underneath illuminating Moonlight rays, my eyes guided back down to the envelope in hand, to see a folded up piece of paper inside of the Envelope’s pocket. Plucking it out from there, I slipped the note back inside, and parked the envelope into my sweatpants’ pocket. 

Underneath passing lamp lights, the paper appeared to be of a teal kind of colour. I look at it for a few seconds, not wasting a second to look up at my surroundings, before I opened it up. What was written was a long, lengthy letter:

_ Dear Iwaizumi, _

_ Yahoo~! Notice how I actually used your real name? Yeah. It’s been a while since we last met. How’s it been? Hope you’re doing fine. Try not to stay up too late. Though, the amount of messages I would spam on your phone must’ve kept you up at nights before, hahah. Hey, sorry if we couldn’t hang out as much before. Volleyball’s just been shaving off a lot of free time off my hands, and figured that maybe you were a little busy, when I had days where I was finished off with my schedule. But hey, maybe one day, we’ll be able to see each other face to face one day, without any distractions coming between us! Maybe. Just maybe _

_ Off topic but: have you heard I was going to Brazil soon?? I’m sure you might’ve read it through my long train of messages, but it’s fine if you haven’t! After all, you are my best friend.. _

_ Well, maybe this letter won’t ever get sent out anytime soon, so I’ll keep this hidden somewhere. But, Iwa-chan, if you’re reading this, I just wanted to say: _

_ I love you. More than friends.. And, I really miss you.. hope you haven’t forgotten about me.. _

_ Signed, Tooru Oikawa _

The last line was signed off with his name, with a small heart attached along to the tail of the a. I lifted down the letter in my hands down, and looked around to where I now stood, taking in the surroundings that all looked so familiar to me. It all clicked into place, when a hidden memory was unlocked: the single point that ended the final match between Aoba Johsai and Karasuno.

I wish to never rekindle that memory of his last and final set to me, but I guess our long lost memories all came too quickly into mind.

The streets stood empty, like a ghost town within the flickering lamp lights that stretched miles and miles. The night time spread across the sky, with small splatters of microscopic white stars among the dimmed dark blue, purple, and black ombré painted sky. The light cream, yellow like full moon had a small silver and grey accent to it. The large moonlight ray, the size equivalent to the moon high up in the sky, shone down, creating a dimmed spotlight underneath me

The moon sort of reminded me of how lively Oikawa’s personality is and how bright his smile towards me is like. 

The faint whispers of the cool, breezy wind brushed past me, leaving trails of goosebumps appear on my bare arms. A hushed voice travelled along the same distance as the wind, as I swore I heard the same exact voice as his. “Iwa-chan! Thank you for these past years..”

Two small streams of warm yet, salty tears shedded out from my eyes, a strained painful smile was plastered onto my face.

“Shittykawa..

There’s still so much I want to say to you, yet.. you were gone too soon.. 

“I hope that you’ll wait for me, Tooru..”

...

“Yeah.. we miss him too..” 

Footsteps broke out the silence that carried among my surroundings, as I quickly swiped my hand over my tears, clearing out the tears from my eyes, and from my stained cheeks.

Before I could turn my head around to see who it was, I felt two pair hands rest down on each sides of my shoulders, a heavy sigh close to me. I turned my head to both sides of me, left and right, to see two people I thought I would never see again:

Makki and Mattsun

“Hey, long time no see.” 

I turned my head to the right: A small light hearted laugh left Mattsun’s mouth, a single tear droplet escaped from his eye. A tiny sparkle shining within the clear tear. Wind gently pushed small strays of his longer part sided dark hair, not letting the wind wipe away the small smirk on his face

“Everything alright with you?”

I turned my head over to the left: A light punch came in contact with his left upper arm, as a small faint chuckle rung up his ear. Hanamaki wiped away a dripping tear seeping from the corner of his eye, using the tip of his pointer finger. His longer light pink bangs flowed slowly along the wind’s rhythm

My cheeks relaxed a little, as the strained smile on my face soon disappeared into a sad, small smile.

“Hey.. thought I would never see you two knuckleheads again..”

“Hey, we’re here too! You ain’t too lonely anymore.”

My eyes widened in surprise, as I whipped my head back to see who spoke behind me. Turns out, it was the rest of our past Aoba Johsai teammates, all sporting a new change of hairstyles. But some of their looks and feature hasn’t changed a single bit.

‘Maybe it was just me who hasn’t changed at all..’ I thought, quietly, to myself. ‘Everyone’s busy with new things, and all I’ve been doing is mope around at home..’

“H-How did you guys know where I was going to be??” I frantically asked, confused and tangled up in rushing thoughts and questions.

“You can ask Makki and Mattsun,” Kindaichi answered, nodding towards the two, as he crossed his arms over his chest, against the soft fabric of his black hoodie

Yahaba nodded. “Yeah, those two were the ones who planned this thing.”

“Wouldn’t be here if it weren’t those two,” Watari chimed in, yawning tiredly

Kunimi and Kyoutani only nodded to those statements

I turned my head back over to look at both Mattsun and Makki, who both simply gave me a grin.

“We recently heard about what happened to Oikawa, and.. we just wanted you to get out of the house, ya know,” Mattsun said, lightly shaking my shoulder

“We figured that you would be inside of your house, and since you haven’t replied to us in such a long time, we thought of a plan to get you to reunite with the team again,” Makki explained. “Just like old times, yeah?”

My mouth opened up, but no words came out. I was at a loss of words. 

They really done all of this? I figured that they would just be too busy with what they’re doing in their lives, but with the trouble they went through (with gathering up the team, and planning this), I really don’t deserve friends like them.. 

A laugh choked out from my mouth, as I looked down onto the ground, feeling the water faucet start to turn on inside of my eyes.

“Dude, are you okay?”

I looked back up, and turned to look at them, all of them, a big, proud smile on my face that didn’t quite match with the tears streaming down my face, but I didn’t care.

“Y-Yeah. I’m just glad to see you guys again..” Those words choked out of my mouth, and I was surprised that I was able to let out a whole sentence, without messing up once.

I widened out my arms, taking a step back so I was fully in front of the group. “Bring it in,” I said, quickly wiping away my tears with my hand before it went back to its’ original spot. 

Without a second too late, I was almost tackled to the ground by a whole heap of my past teammates, having their arms around each other’s backs, laughing and smiling. Just like old times

It seemed as though the full moon out had put an effect on us all. But, in a good way.

Beginning to feel light suffocating coursing through my lungs, a small laugh left my mouth, as I called out to them: “alright alright, you guys can let me go now! Kind of suffocating me here!”

I no longer felt the comforting warmth of our past team, as I watched them unwrap their arms around one another, and taking a step back on the ground. In their eyes shines an illuminating twinkling star that couldn’t outshine the ones sparkling in the 

Once again, a genuine smile was shown on my face, to express the amount of happiness I was feeling, when I first saw them after the years that flown by in an instant

“Hey, that Ramen place nearby is opened 24 hours every day,” I spoke up, guiding my eyes to view them all in one line. “Let’s get something to eat there. My treat.”

“Sounds like a plan, Iwa-chan!” Makki jokingly said, but his expression faded quickly the moment the nickname slipped out of his mouth.

But, to his surprise, I just smiled, and laughed.

“You guys go on ahead, and order. I’ll be here for a moment.”

“Gotcha! But, might want to say ‘Fly High’ to your wallet after this!” 

“Hahahah, very funny, you two.”

Turning my head away from the group, hearing their footsteps quiet down away from me, I looked up to the Galaxy coloured sky, to see constellations after constellations scattered among the endless plain. I always thought that the brightest of stars out there matched Oikawa perfectly. But, I guess I was too late to admit it to him..

“Hey, Tooru.. Long time no see and heard from.. I just want to say to you, even if I didn’t get the chance to admit it to you.. We are always going to be forever eternal.

And.. I love you too. For all of Eternity.”   
  


I took one last deep sigh in and out, as the calming effect of the winds washed away my worries. A smile peeped onto my face once again, feeling the stars above capture my attention for a short period of time. Lifting my hand up slowly, I curled my fingers into a fist, as I lightly fist bumped up to the sky.

A warm laugh slipped out my mouth, with salty tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. To others, they might’ve thought I was delusional at that point, for punching air, but to me: it really brought back memories of us. Us, from each the time we last played our final Volleyball match with each other.

My hand made its way back down into my pocket, as I turned around of my heel, heading towards the direction of where the 24 hour open Ramen place still remained. ‘Just hope I have enough to pay for all of them,’ I thought, laughing to myself, straying further and further away from the spot.

“We are forever Eternal, Iwa-chan, no matter what happens between the two of us..”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be slow updates to this collection of stories I have, but I got a lot of ideas to write :)
> 
> You can also request a few ideas too, if you would like!


End file.
